That Day In the Park
by iLoveJamesMaslow
Summary: Logan and his girlfriend, Shauna spend some time together in Palmwoods Park and he gives her a little surprise.


**I was bored to death in Health class today. 'Nuff said.**

**P.S. I used myself as the girl character in this. And sorry that it's really short. Just wanted to post a little something.**

**P.P.S. Please read the author's note at the end. Kthnx. =)**

Shauna and Logan were lounging in PalmWoods Park in the shade. Logan was stretched out, his back against the tree. Shauna was lying across him with her head in his lap. He was playing with her hair idly as she looked at the puffy, white clouds in the clear, blue sky. The day couldn't have been more perfect.

A few moments had past when Shauna felt Logan shifting around behind her. She sat up and positioned herself so she was facing him.

"Logan, are you okay?"

He was now looking through his backpack. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you looking for?" Shauna asked, tightening the strap on her sandal.

"It's a surprise."

A huge smile spread across Shauna's face as she saw Logan finally pull out a little white box. He sat it on the grass beside him as he took both of Shauna's hands in his. She looked into his eyes, trying to stop smiling like an idiot.

"How long have we been together, Shauna?"

She looked up, trying to figure out the exact answer. As she did this, Logan couldn't help but notice the way her hazel eyes sparkled when they caught the sunlight.

"Four months, next Thursday," Shauna finally replied. "Not that I'm counting."

"Exactly," he laughed. "And you know how much I love you, right?"

"Definitely."

"That's why I want to give you this." Logan handed the little white box to Shauna.

"What is it?" she asked before opening it.

"It's supposed to match this..."

He undid the first few buttons on his polo shirt to reveal a silver dog tag. Shauna gasped in surprise. Logan flipped the dog tag over to show a picture of Shauna holding her guitar and smiling. She remembered that picture. It was the day she finally finished the song she wrote about Logan. She was in shock. The only thing she could do was sit and stare. She snapped out of it soon enough to hear Logan say something.

"Go ahead and open yours."

Shauna flipped the lid of the white box and received another huge shock. In the box was a silver heart locket. It had 'Logan' written on the front in cursive. On the inside was a picture of him sitting in a pool chair, his eyes wide, because Shauna is kissing him on the cheek. Who had taken a picture of that? She had no idea.

She hadn't realized when they started, but tears were rolling down her cheeks as she handed the locket to Logan, so he could put it on her. She turned around and held her hair up.

Logan snapped the chain in place. "So... do you like it?"

Shauna let her hair feather out on her back. "I love it," she said, still crying.

He pulled Shauna into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, Shauna and Logan walked into apartment 2J. Well... Logan walked, but Shauna literally flew through the door. She was well past the crying stage. Now, she was at the point where she just had to tell everyone about her new locket.

"Mrs. Knight!" Shauna yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie."

She bolted through the living room, running into Kendall in the process.

"Sorry," she said. "Hey guys!" She looked past Kendall and over to James and Carlos. Then, she took off running again, determined to get to Mrs. Knight.

Logan was just now making his way into the living room.

"What's up with her?" Kendall sat down on the couch.

"She's just... happy."

"That's an understatement," James said, stuffing a handful of potato chips in his mouth. "What happened?"

"Well..." Logan began to explain.

He was briefly interrupted by high pitched squeals obviously coming from Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Shauna in the kitchen.

He continued. "Do you remember that locket and dog tag I talked about a while back?"

Kendall stole some chips from the bag that James had. "Dude, you actually got it?"

Logan didn't really respond, but instead flashed the shiny dog tag that dangled from his neck. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the girls were still gushing.

"Katie, I didn't think you were into the whole girlie-girl, romantic thing," Shauna said as she took another look at the picture of her and Logan.

"I have my weak moments."

Mrs. Knight was wiping off the countertop with a sponge. "He wasn't joking." She laughed once. "That boy is really in love with you."

Shauna twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "And I'm in love with him, too."

Then, she realized something.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

Katie looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I'm turning into the kind of girl I absolutely despise. The one that acts all ditzy and airy after her boyfriend does something huge."

Tossing the sponge in the sink, Mrs. Knight said, "It'll pass. Give it another hour or two."

**I'm not too crazy about the way it ended. Let me know what YOU think. Also, I'm taking ONE-SHOT REQUESTS! Maybe it'll help with my writer's block. So... leave the BTR boy you want, your character's info, and what you want to happen in a PM. I'll get to work on it ASAP.**

**-Shauna Leslie-Maslow**


End file.
